


Aaron's Pack

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: 7 days of Robron [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is a dog walker - AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: 7 days of Robron - Day 7: Robron + favourite AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge soft spot for Sarah being alive and just being a loving mum to Rob and anything involving Aaron being surrounded by dogs. So here’s a combination of those two.

“Hey love. How did your interview go?” Sarah asked when Robert answered his phone.

Robert sighed.

“Alright. They liked me I think.”

“Yeah? That’s good, isn’t it? You want this job, don’t you?”

“Yeah it would be a great opportunity. But I doubt they’ll hire me.”

“Why not? You’re good at your job honey, why wouldn’t they hire you?”

Robert sighed again.

“Because they know Lawrence. I should just give up trying to get a job in this business. Lawrence knows them all.”

“You were good at your job when you worked for Lawrence. He shouldn’t let you and Chrissie breaking up cloud his judgement on your professional skills.”

“He shouldn’t but he does, mum. Maybe I should move back to Emmerdale, ask Diane if she needs help at the B&B. I could make beds and clean toilets.”

“If Diane values her business she won’t do that. You and your dad under one roof for a long period of time always ends in fireworks.”

Sarah and Jack had gotten divorced when Robert was a teenager, Sarah had moved to Leeds and Robert had begged both her and his father to let him live with her and his little sister Victoria. He and Jack never really saw eye to eye, especially not when Jack had caught him with a boy and Robert had come out as bisexual to his parents. Vic had moved back to Emmerdale after a few years to live with their father and brother but Robert had stayed with Sarah.

“I know. But I’m getting desperate. I can’t live with my mum forever.”

“Why not? It’s your turn to look after me now.” Sarah joked.

“Oh it’s like that is it? Alright I’ll cook tonight.”

“See? That’s why I like having you around. I have to go now, I’ll see you at home tonight. Don’t mope around the city all day, ok? I love you.”

“I won’t. Love you too mum, bye.” Robert said and hung up.

The weather was nice so he decided to get a coffee and a sandwich from the café around the corner and have lunch at one of the picnic tables in the park and people watch for a while.

He’d just gotten settled, taken off his suit jacket and tie and taken the first bite of his sandwich when suddenly five dogs were sitting at his feet, looking lovingly at his food.

“Guys, come on. Leave him alone.” A dark haired guy said as he jogged up to the table. “Sorry about that. You’d think they never get fed at home.”

“These yours then?” Robert asked.

“That one is.” The guy said and pointed at a German Shepherd that had just decided to put its head on Robert’s leg to convince him to share his sandwich with him. “Clyde!” He said and grabbed the dog’s collar to drag him away. “Sorry. Again.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry.” Robert said, waving the guy’s apology away. “So you always walk around parks with other people’s dogs then?”

“I do actually.” The guy said with a smile and turned around, pointing at the text and logo on the back of his jacket.

“Aaron’s pack. I guess you’re Aaron then?”

 “Yep. I’m a dog walker. It’s a living.” Aaron said with a shrug. “Anyway, sorry for the ambush, I’ll let you enjoy your lunch break.”

“Oh I’m not on my lunch break. I had a job interview nearby. Hence the suit.” Robert said, not sure why he wanted this Aaron guy to keep talking to him.

“Oh right. Well fingers crossed you get the job then.”

“Thanks. But I doubt it. My ex’s father is also my ex-boss and he doesn’t like me very much… and he knows a lot of people in the business.”

“Oh you broke daddy’s little girl’s heart eh?”

Robert nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

“Don’t suppose you’re hiring?”

“Sorry mate. I only started this a few months ago. I’m my only staff. Well my little sister helps out sometimes but I don’t have to pay her.”

“Too bad. I think I would’ve made a good dog walker.”

“Yeah? Are you a dog person then?”

Robert shrugged.

“I grew up on a farm. It’s hard not to, living in the countryside.” He said and extended his hand to Aaron. “I’m Robert by the way.”

Aaron shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Aaron… but you knew that already.” He said and blushed slightly.

_God he’s adorable._

“Well... uh… I better get going with this lot. They need their exercise.” Aaron stammered and patted his thighs. “Come on guys, let’s go. See you around Robert. If you know anyone that needs a dog walker, my number is on the minibus with Clyde’s face on it.” He said and jogged away, the dogs following him. All except the shepherd that still had its eye on Robert’s lunch.

“Clyde! Here! Now!”

The dog seemed to be torn between listening to his owner and trying to convince Robert to give him his sandwich. Looking back and forth between Aaron and Robert.

“Clyde!”

“I’d go if I were you.” Robert told the dog who decided to take his advice and got up and ran after Aaron.

The next few days Robert made sure he was in the park, at the same picnic table at the same time, hoping to run into Aaron. He’d seen him, from a distance, and even waved at him to say hello but they hadn’t actually talked to each other since that first day.  
  
It was a Friday now and he felt silly. Like a teenager waiting for a glimpse of their crush. His mum had teased him when she noticed his sudden interest in dog walking services. He was tempted to give Victoria a call and ask her and her boyfriend to come over for tea. And for the boyfriend to bring his dog with him. It would give him a valid excuse to hang around the park every afternoon.  
  
Robert sighed and sat down at a table in the shade, flicking through the book he’d brought to find the page he left off.  And while he normally loved reading and getting lost in a story, he had no clue what this one was about anymore.

“Clyde! Come here!” 

Robert looked around and spotted the German shepherd sniffing around an elderly couple sitting at another table before running back to Aaron. He seemed to have only 3 dogs with him today. One of them on a lead tied around his waist.

“Good boy. Now stay with me.” Aaron said when the dog was walking next to him again and patted its side.

Robert’s mind was working overtime, trying to come up with a solid excuse to go talk to Aaron. His heart almost stopped when he noticed the other man walking towards him.

“Mind if I join you?” Aaron asked. “We kind of need a rest and this is the only table in the shade.

“Oh. Uhm. Yeah, of course. Sit down.” Robert said gesturing to the empty bench in front of him. “Small group today then?” He asked as Aaron sat down.

“Ah yeah. Charlie’s owners don’t work on Fridays and Simon’s owners are on holiday for the next two weeks… and Spike’s owner is a homophobic arsehole.”

“What?”

“I’m gay.” Aaron said, looking at Robert for some kind of reaction.

“What does that have to do with dog walking?”

“Everything apparently. He decided he didn’t want a gay man walking his dog. Which is a shame because Spike was one of Clyde’s best mates and I had him 5 days a week.”

“I’m sorry. I can ask around for you, see if anyone needs someone to walk their dog.”

Aaron gave him a small smile.

“Thanks. And sorry for ranting at you.”

“It’s fine. You let me ramble at you the other day about my job interview. It’s only fair that I return the favour.” Robert joked.

They sat and talked for a while and the dogs made themselves comfortable at their feet.

“So, dog walking. How did that happen?” Robert asked, absent-mindedly petting Clyde.

“I like dogs. And I got fed up with working in my uncle’s garage.”

“Is that it? I was expecting this deep and soul searching story.”

Aaron laughed.

“Sometimes life is simple. You just… figure out what you want and go for it.”

“Words to live by.”

“I’ve always thought so.” Aaron said, tucking his leg under him on the bench and leaning over the table slightly. “Tell me if I’m reading this wrong but… I like you. And I’d like to get to know you better. Do you want to get a drink with me sometime? As in… a date.”

The smile on Robert’s face got impossibly wider.

“I would love that.”

 

_\- 6 months later –_

“Hey there sexiest businessman of the year.” Aaron said as he walked up to Robert and kissed him before stealing his coffee and taking a sip.

“Oi! That’s mine. I’ve been standing here in the cold waiting for you.”

Aaron made a face at the taste.

“I don’t know how you can drink that stuff.”

“Stop stealing it then.” Robert said, snaking an arm around Aaron’s waist. “Are you ready for your first crazy Sugden family meal?”

“I’m a bit nervous.” Aaron admitted, slipping his hands inside Robert’s jacket to warm them up.

“I’m buying you gloves for Christmas.”

“I don’t like gloves. Need to keep my hands free for the dogs.”

“I don’t like my boyfriend having ice cubes for hands.” Robert said and took Aaron’s hands in his and placed a kiss on the knuckles. “Where’s Clyde?”

“Around here. Somewhere. Getting his paws dirty probably.”

“Clyde! Come here!” Robert called out and the dog came running out of the bushes. “There you are.” He said, patting Clyde’s back before grabbing the lead from around Aaron’s neck and attaching it to the dog’s collar. “Come on. We don’t want to keep my mum waiting too long. She bought you a bone, Clyde. Food.”

The dog’s ears perked up and Aaron laughed.

“You know, sometimes I’m glad my dog is so obsessed with food. If he hadn’t fallen in love with your sandwich, I wouldn’t have had an excuse to talk to the fit guy in the suit.”

Robert grinned.

“So you used your dog to flirt with me?”

Aaron smiled and kissed him.

“Yeah, well, it worked, didn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to do a second chapter of this story with Aaron meeting Robert's family... and it took me *forever* but here it is! I'm not completely happy with it but it's past 2AM and I'm fed up with editing and rewriting ;)
> 
> hopefully someone enjoys! 
> 
> *italics = flashback*

“Have you met this Aaron fella then mum?” Victoria asked her mother while helping her in the kitchen.

Sarah nodded.

“Once or twice “

“Yeah? When?”

“A while ago. When he’d stayed over and they thought I’d left for work. I forgot my phone and went back for it and I caught them kissing and making breakfast together in the kitchen. I’ve never seen anyone so embarrassed ” Sarah said and laughed.

_Robert woke up to the sound of his mother stumbling around the house, getting ready for work. Normally he’d be annoyed to be woken up early on his day off but today he didn’t care. The reason for his good mood was the man sleeping next to him. He turned around moved closer to Aaron until they were practically sharing a pillow._

_“Morning.” He said when he saw Aaron’s eyes flutter._

_Aaron groaned and buried his face in the pillow._

_“What time is it?”_

_“Don’t know. 9 maybe 9.30.”_

_“Time to go back to sleep then.”_

_Robert laughed softly and kissed him._

_“I’m learning so much about you.”_

_It was early days still, this thing between them, but even after only two months, Robert was happier than he’d been in a long time._

_“Oh yeah? What then?” Aaron mumbled, refusing to open his eyes again._

_“You’re grumpy in the morning.” Robert teased. “But a very cute kind of grumpy.”_

_Aaron smiled._

_“I just want to enjoy my day off. No Clyde, no dogs, staying in bed with my boyfriend all day.”_

_“As tempting as that sounds, I think we should actually get some breakfast once my mum leaves for work.”_

_Aaron opened one eye._

_“Are you ashamed of me or something? Hiding me from your mum?”_

_“No, no not at all.” Robert said quickly. “I just thought you wouldn’t want to meet my mum first thing in the morning.”_

_“You want me to meet her then?” Aaron asked, opening his other eye._

_“Yeah… if you want that too. I showed her that photo of you and Clyde on your website and she said you were both handsome.”_

_“Clearly she’s a smart woman then.”_

_Robert chuckled._

_“Sucking up to her already and you haven’t even met her yet.”_

_He heard the front door close and stretched and rolled out of bed, looking for something to wear._

_“You’re really serious about this getting out of bed thing aren’t you?” Aaron asked, wrapping the duvet around himself a little tighter._

_“Aren’t you hungry? If you get up now I’ll make you breakfast.”_

_“Why not bring me breakfast in bed?”_

_“Nice try.” Robert said and flung a t-shirt at Aaron’s head._

_A little while later they were in the kitchen making breakfast and getting thoroughly distracted when one of them looked at the other a second too long._

_“That bacon is not going to fry itself you know.”_

_Aaron shrugged and wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck a little tighter._

_“I’m happy with a piece of toast, me. I never sit down for breakfast anyway. Always on the move with the dogs.”_

_“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Robert told him, playing with the hem of his t-shirt, breakfast the furthest thing from his mind._

_“I can think of better things I could be doing right now.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Aaron said and pulled Robert close and kissed him, happily letting him deepen the kiss and trap him against the counter._

_They were wrapped up in their own little bubble, completely oblivious to the world around them and didn’t hear the front door open or Sarah walking around the house and into the kitchen._

_“Ooh! Sorry! I didn’t know you were home, Robert.”_

_The two men jumped apart and Robert spun around to face his mother._

_“Mum! Wha- what are you doing here?”_

_Sarah smiled._

_“I live here. This is my house, love.”_

_“Right. Yes. Of course…”_

_“I forgot my phone. I was almost at work when I realised.” Sarah explained. “I didn’t know you were home or I would’ve announced myself.”_

_“Yeah… uh… we uhm… came here last night. It was closer.” Robert stammered._

_Sarah nodded._

_“I take it you’re Aaron, then?” she asked Aaron who was trying his hardest to hide behind Robert and slink into the kitchen cabinets._

_“Uh… Yes… Hi. Nice to meet you.” Aaron said politely._

_Nice to meet you too. It’s nice to be able to put a face to the name.” Sarah told him. “Ah there it is.” She said when she saw her phone on the counter next to Robert’s hip and quickly grabbed it and put it in her bag. “Well I best be off now. You boys have a good day. Let me know if you’ll be home tonight, Robert.”_

_“Yeah… will do…” Robert promised and watch his mother walk out of the kitchen. He held his breath until he heard the front door close again. “I’m sorry. That was not the way I wanted you to meet my mum.”_   
  


“Robert introduced him properly a few days later and he brought his dog. Clyde is a sweetheart.”

“Clyde is his dog?” Victoria asked and Sarah nodded.

“A German shepherd I think. Very sweet and well behaved. He even listens to Robert.”

“Yeah but what is Aaron like?”

“Mum likes Rob’s boyfriend’s dog better than Rob’s boyfriend himself.” Andy joked.

“Oh hush. Aaron is a sweetheart as well. But I think he was very nervous and still embarrassed when I met him properly. He didn’t say much. But it’s obvious he and Robert are crazy about each other.” Sarah said with a smile. “Though I don’t see much of them. They usually stay at Aaron’s. I think he has a flat in the city.”

“So he has his own flat and his own business... so clearly he’s smart. So why the hell is he going out with Rob?” Andy asked, earning him a glare from his mother and sister.

“Be nice.” Sarah warned him. “It’s a big deal for Robert to bring someone home to meet the family. He’s never done that before and he really likes Aaron.” 

“I’ve heard that before. It never lasts long though does it? He’ll get bored and cheat or dump this guy. That’s what he always does.”

“Well I am excited.” Victoria said, ignoring her brother. “It’ll be nice to see my big brother all loved up.”

“Exactly. Now set the table please Andy. And find a bowl for water for Clyde.”

***

You really are nervous, aren’t you?” Robert asked, noticing how Aaron had started walking slower the closer they got to his mum’s house.

Aaron shrugged.

“I just want your family to like me.” He said, pretending to be very interested in the molehill Clyde was sniffing.

“They will. And you’ve already met my mum.”

“Yeah. Me in my underwear in her kitchen snogging the face off her son. Hell of a first impression that was.” Aaron scoffed.

“Just be glad she didn’t come into my room the night before.” Robert said with a grin, trying to take his boyfriend’s mind off his nerves. “She didn’t mind. She told me later she felt bad for interrupting us. And she likes you. And she offered to watch Clyde if we ever wanted some time to ourselves.”

Aaron laughed.

“Looks like you have a fan, Clyde.”

“It’s not just Clyde that has fans." Robert told him. "And Vic will love you too. She’s been asking about you ever since I told her about our first date. She made me show her a picture of you. The one from your website. Andy can be a bit of a dick though… but only to me so you’ll be fine.”

Aaron gave him a questioning look.

“We used to have the same taste in girls. We went out with a few of the same girls when we were younger. His current wife was one of those girls. She hates me. With good reason really…” Robert explained.

“Oh should I be worried then? Your brother putting the moves on me?” Aaron joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Actually, yeah… you know, I’ve changed my mind. You don’t have to meet my family. Let’s just go back to yours.” Robert said and laughed. “I don’t share.”

“Good.” Aaron said and kissed him. “Neither do I.”

They arrived at Sarah’s house a few minutes later and as soon as Robert opened the door, Clyde ran inside, straight to the kitchen, like he’d just walked into his own home.

“Oh hello darling!” They heard Sarah say. “Where are the boys? Did you bring them?”

“No mum, he’s here alone. We’ve gone on holiday to Hawaii, Clyde just fancied a walk.” Robert said as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Aaron.

“Oh shut it you smart arse.” Sarah said and got up to hug her son. “It’s no wonder you and your dad never got on, you’re exactly the same.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hello Aaron.” Sarah said and gave him a friendly smile. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too. Thanks for the invite – Clyde, come here. Don’t do that. This is not your house.” Aaron told Clyde who was sniffing around the kitchen and Victoria’s bag looking for something to eat. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh it’s fine. I do actually have some dog treats in my bag. They were for my boyfriend’s dog. Can he have some?”

“Just try and stop him now.” Robert joked. “I figured you’d bring Adam and Scrappy too.”

“That was the plan but there was a mild family crisis. His sister and her boyfriend broke up or something.” Victoria said, no longer looking at her brother but cuddling Clyde instead. “Can you do tricks? Shake paws.” She held her hand out and cheered when Clyde put his paw in her palm.

“He’ll do just about anything for a treat.” Aaron told her.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Rob?” Andy asked.

“Right. Yeah. Of course. Well… you already know my mum,” Robert started. “The one spoiling your dog is my sister Victoria and this asshole is my brother Andy. Guys, this is Aaron, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you.” Aaron said as he shook Andy’s hand and let out a surprised “Oh” when Vic pulled him in for a hug.

“Thank you for putting a smile on my brother’s face. But if you hurt him, they’ll never find your body.”

“Understood. But I have no intention of doing so. Clyde and I have gotten used to having him around and it’s made my life a lot better than it used to be.” Aaron told her and kissed Robert to emphasise his words.

“Aww you two are so cute together!” Victoria gushed, making both men blush slightly.

They sat down to dinner and Robert was happy to see both of his siblings seemed to like his boyfriend. And his dog.

“So how did you two meet?” Andy asked.

“He used his dog to steal my lunch.” Robert told him and laughed. “I met him in the park after my job interview at Lawrence’s friend’s company.”

“And then he stalked me for a week until I asked him out on a date.” Aaron grinned.

“Oh I remember that day.” Sarah interrupted. “I came home from work and he was cooking and singing in the kitchen. I‘d never seen him in such a good mood before.”

“You make me sound like some miserable bastard!”

“And then the day of his date he changed his outfit at least 5 times. And he kept messing with his hair.” Sarah said, ignoring her son. “Jo from down the road stopped by for a cuppa and it took both of us close to an hour to convince him he looked good.”

“Mum!”

“You did look amazing.” Aaron said and squeezed his knee under the table. “I had my sister help me pick out my outfit. I felt like a right idiot for wearing some marvel comics shirt she got me for my birthday.”

“Oh but Rob is a massive comic book nerd. I bet he liked that.” Andy cut in.

“Yeah until he realised I didn’t actually know anything about it.”

“I’m educating him though. I’m making him watch the captain America films to start with and we’ll work our way through the rest over time.”

“Oh you poor sod.” Andy said and everyone laughed.

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. Everyone seemed to like Aaron and even Andy had been on his best behaviour. Robert had a feeling that had a thing or two to do with his mother and sister but was grateful nonetheless.

“Thank you for dinner.” Aaron said politely when he and Robert put their coats on to take Clyde for a walk and head back to Aaron’s flat. “The food was delicious.”

“Oh thank you. You’re more than welcome to come and join us any time you like.” Sarah told him while scratching Clyde behind his ears. “That goes for both of you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Aaron said and patted his thigh as a sign for Clyde to come to him.

They left the house after wishing everyone a good night and Robert was sure he heard Vic say something about smitten kittens.

“So, how do you like my crazy family?” Robert asked, taking Aaron’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“They’re nice. Your mum is great and Victoria is Clyde’s new best friend after all those treats she gave him. Andy seems like a good guy too.”

“Hmm… I think Vic and my mum told him to behave. He didn’t insult me once all evening. Something’s not right.” Robert said, more to himself than to Aaron.

“Or maybe he’s just glad that you’re happy because he’s your brother and he loves you. We have that in common, me and him.” Aaron said and waited for Robert to catch on to what he just said.

Robert stopped walking.

“Wait, what? You mean that?”

“I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

“Say it again.”

Aaron smiled and leaned in, lips almost touching Robert’s.

“I love you.” He said and closed the gap between them.

“I love you too.” Robert said, a little out of breath after they broke the kiss.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Clyde barked to let the two men know he was getting bored with the standing around in the most uninteresting place in the city.

“Yeah and I love you too, you fleabag.”


End file.
